Benutzer:Master of Contributions
Über mich Ich heiße Mike, wie schon der Username erahnen lässt, und komme aus der Nähe von Hannover, und komme vom Land/Dorf. Ich bin 18 Jahre jung. Berufserfahrung: ex Azubi als Fachkraft für Kurier-, Express- und Postdienstleistungen (Postbote) Ich besuche gerade die Berufsvorbereitende Maßnahme um eine Ausbildung zu finden. Schulabschluss: Hauptschule (3.3) Hobbys: Zocken, Fußball, Glotzen und Internet(Facebook und natürlich die GTAwiki!) Ich und Wikia Ich bin momentan in 6 Wikis aktiv, sortiert nach Priorität: Meine Homies # Dan # Zai # Findus # Dante # Jeff # Alu # Any # Hailerer # Gamer # Pierre # Spectra # Koshu Kameradinnen # Khadi # Kiara # Cure # Nis/Miss # Vady Meine Artikel Arzneimittel :Blisterax :Calm Daze Relax Pills :Craplax Ultra + :Deep Sponge :DH-33 :E (Medikament) :Fast Effective Methodrex :Fenzigel :Holtbys Dermatological Relief Spray :Inzol :Luxurious Face Cream :Martin's Sculteze Back Tablets :Nippletrix :Trushe25 Autobahnkreuze :Downtown-Autobahnkreuz :Fallow-Autobahnkreuz :Palomino-Creek-Ost-Kreuz :Palomino-Creek-Nord-Kreuz Bücher :Being and Seeing, From Freud to the Building Sites, a Woman’s Journey into the Male Psyche Charaktere :El Burro (CW) :Georgie (A) :Monolito :Pat (A) :Paulo :Rafael :Ricardo :Scorelli :Slick :The Wong Brothers Clubs :Rustler Club :Show World Fahrzeuge :Hubschrauber (III) Filme : Antisocial Firmen :98 Cent :Banamericana Travel System :Hotel :Gustav’s :Leopolds :Motion Picture :Movie Stars Homes Tour :Orme :Starland Camera Centre :The Brown Embassy :Ugaladajara Jewelry Plaza :W's :X-Flow (größtenteils erweitert) Gebäude :El-Quebrados-Wasserturm Internetseiten :Peepthatshit.com Mission :Mystery Killer Objekte : 3A Water Cooler Passanten :BFORI :BFOST :BFYRI :BMYCR :BMYDRUG :BMYMOUN :BMYPOL1 :BMYPOL2 :DWFOLC :OFOST :SOMOBU :SOMYBU :SOMYRI :VBFYCRP :WMYBE :WMYDRUG :WMYMOUN :WMYPLT Stadtteile :Flotsam (größtenteils erweitert) :Westminster (L) (viel hinzugefügt) Straßen :Ivy Drive North :Staunton-Island-West-Schnellstraße :Vinewood Boulevard (viel hinzugefügt) :Wong Way Sonstiges :Vorlage:Infobox_Fahrzeug_(nicht_tunebar) Meine Bearbeitungen an Artikeln 1. Romero (SA) 250. BMYPOL1 500. Half-Cocked 2 1000.Sentinel (III) 1.500 Staunton-Island-West-Schnellstraße 2.000 Bull Emic 2.500 SubUrban Ich habe die 87.000ste, die 93.000ste, die 95.000ste, die 102.000ste, die 104.000ste und die 105.000ste Bearbeitung durchgeführt. Meine persönlichen GTA Meinungen *GTA I Habs gedownloadet und gebe dem Spiel eine 4+, wer 2D Spiele mag, für den ist dieses Spiel ein Muss! *GTA London Ist wahrscheinlich ähnlich wie GTA I und II, hätte vor 10 Jahren aber bestimmt Fun gemacht! Da ich aber kein Fan von 2D Spielen bin, werde ich dafür kein Geld ausgeben. *ehemalig GTA II (Liegt irgendwo im Schrank rum, früher Top(mit Bruder Multiplayer gezockt), heute Müll! *GTA III ist eine 1a Alternative zu San Andreas, auch wenn einige Dinge aus SA fehlen, sollte dieses Spiel auf jeden Fall bei jedem GTA Fan im Regal liegen/stehen und min. einmal durchgespielt worden sein! *GTA Vice City Werde ich bald spielen. *GTA Advance Habe lange GBA Advance SP gespielt, dieser ist aber irreparrabel beschädigt und ich kaufe mir keinen neuen. Dazu kommt noch dass der Gameboy vom Nintendo DS quasi "überholt" wurde. *GTA Vice City Stories & GTA Liberty City Stories Ich besitze keine Konsole(n) außer Nintendo DS (s. unten) *GTA San Andreas (Das besteGame überhaupt! Platz.2 Morrowind und Platz 3. Half-Life) *in Zukunft GTA IV (einschl. Erweiterungen) und GTA V (für beide brauche ich nen neuen PC) *GTA: Chinatown Wars weiß ich noch net, weil es wird ja kritisch bewertet. *Da ich keine Playstation/Xbox/PSP besitze und mir auch keine kaufen werde, kommen auf dieser Konsole keine Spiele für mich in Frage. *Und wahrscheinlich werde ich mir auch GTA: VI und GTA VII kaufen, wenn sie erscheinen werden. Meine Lieblingscharakter GTA III *Asuka Kasen *Joey Leone *Maria Latore *Ray Machowski GTA San Andreas *Mike Toreno Er ist ein cooler FBI-Agent. *Madd Dogg Er ist macht guten Rap. *Catalina Eine nette Frau und gute Komplizin *Sweet Der beste Freund *OG Loc, bevor er Madd Dogg's Rhymes klaute. *Woozie, er sympatisch ist und seine Blindheit ausblenden kann. *Maccer und Paul Sie sind einfach nur zum Lachen Meine Lieblingsfahrzeuge GTA: III *Der Patriot und das Securicar um andere zu rammen. *Der Infernus und der Cheetah um zu rasen. GTA: San Andreas *Autos, sind immer vorhanden und bringt einen unkompliziert von B nach A(Besonders beliebt:Sportwagen) *Gerne auch ein Geländewagen für einen Offroadtrip, am besten ein Monster *LKW's fahre ich auch gerne: groß, schnell und robust. *Ab und zu mal einen Bus oder Panzer, sind beide aber nicht so oft anzutreffen. *Ein schnelles Flugzeug lenke ich gerne, meistens lande ich dann mitten in der Stadt :-D *Motorrad fahren: Schnell, auch durchs Gelände. Meine Unbeliebtestenfahrzeuge GTA III #Platz: Mule (III), ist zum rammen wenig geeignet und nicht schnell #Platz: Kuruma, An sich solides Auto, aber einfach zu schlicht. #Platz: Landstalker, das einzige was nervt ist die Lenkung. GTA San Andreas #Platz: RC-Fahrzeuge, außerhalb der Missionen nicht zu fahren(außer RC Cam), gehören sie meiner Meinung nach nicht auf öffentliche Straßen, weil sie einfach nicht zu benutzen wären, außer man könnte sie fernsteuern! #Platz: Reefer , dass Teil ist so langsam, wenns ein Tretboot gäbe war dass sogar schneller! #Platz: Fahrräder(Kurz von der Grove zum East Beach O.K., aber nach S.F . z.b. Nein!) #Platz: Mopeds, das dauert ewig! / Walton/Traktor ich sag nur Autobahn, ständig steh man im Weg. #Platz: Tug /Sweeper /Mower, max. für Mittelstrecke und for Fun. #Platz: Caddy /Kart /Quad, besonders bei Kart und Quad ist die Lenkung nicht gut. #Platz: Lieferwagen/Vans(außer Burrito und Securicar sind die meisten einfach kein tolles Fahrzeug) #Platz: Hovercraft , weil die Lenkung einfach nur Mist ist!(Was daran liegt, weil es als Flugzeug gilt) #Platz: Zug , geht zwar schnell, aber Strecken und Züge einfach zu einfallsreich gestaltet! Meine Mods GTA San Andreas 1'''.Aston Martin V12 Zagato '''2.Ascari A10'3.'Audi R8 Spyder 4'.' Audi A8 W12 5. Audi A3 6. Audi Q7 7. Audi S4 8. Scania Truck 8. Beechcraft Baron 9. MAN TGA 10. Bentley Mulsanne 11. Acura TSX 12. BMW 1er Coupe 13.BMW X6 14.BMW Alpina B7 15. Bugatti Veyron 16. Cadillac CTS-V Limousine 17. AVE Train 18.Krankenwagen aus IV 19. Squalo aus IV 20. MAN TGA GTA III momentan leider Probleme mit Mods. Meine beliebtesten Seiten * Fahrzeuge (SA) * Passanten (SA) * Selbstmörder Zukünftige Projekte 1.Ich möchte mich dafür einsetzen dass statt z.b. nur in Vinewood , Vinewood südlich Pay'n'Spray steht (also detailierte Beschreibungen). Der Anlass dazu ist, ich suchte ein Theater , bin über eine Stunde durch Vinewood gefahren und habe es bis heute nicht gefunden! 2. Möchte ich Filialen einzelner Unternehmen finden, Beispiel: bei der Attica Bar steht dass sie in ganz San Andreas verstreut ist, aber nicht wo genau. Meine Screenshots GTA: San Andreas Der Tote.jpg|Mal wieder eine Fahrerflucht auf der Westautobahn. Notlandung in Richman.jpg|Erfolgreiche Notlandung in Richman, kein Sprit mehr..... Crash in Richman.jpg|Glück im Unglück! Aston Martin V12_1.jpg|Ein Aston Martin V12 Zagato des neuen Millionärs Carl Johnson in Mullholland Mein alter Willard.jpg|Mein alter Willard auf dem Angel Pine Junkyard Scania im Crackpalast.jpg|Ob Rewe wohl eine Filiale in Big Smokes Crackpalast eröffnet?? Dune Las Venturas Airport.jpg|Die Testfahrt eines Dune um/zum Las Venturas Airport, umgekippt und ausgebrannt Randalierer Tony Liquor Store.jpg|Mal wieder Randalierer bei Tonys Liquor Store Boot oder Brücke.jpg|Die Brücke ist zu klein, oder gar dass Boot zu groß?? Crash im SF Stadpark.jpg|Ein Crash im Stadtpark in SF, zum Glück wurde er nur nass. schlimmer Sanchez Crash.jpg|Ein weiterer Motorradtoter, die Sanchez steckt noch im Zementlaster! Crash auf der Windy-Windy Street.jpg|min 4 Tote auf der Windy-Windy Street, 2 Leute stehen geschockt daneben Trecker Unfall Martin Bridge.jpg|Trecker Crash nahe der Martin Bridge, der Bauer wäre fast ertrunken. Schild Crash.jpg|Er nahm die Abkürzung und blieb stecken, 1:0 fürs Schild schwerer Mädrescher Unfall.jpg|schwerer Mähdrescher Unfall bei der Flint Kreuzung schwerer Mähdrescher Unfall_1.jpg|Der (einzige) Zeuge des schweren Mähdrescher Unfalls Stunt Crash.jpg|Stuntpilot crasht gegen Brücke und stürzt in Wasser Müllabfuhr Steakout.jpg|Müll abholen bei Steakout, doch leider ist das Dach zu niedrig. Flug 6969.jpg|Flug 6969 nach Vice City ins Wasser gestürzt Hubschrauber im Wasser.jpg|Er dachte er flieg ein Leviathan, doch es war ein Raindance Perfect Parking.jpg|Dass Führerhaus blieb an der Leitplanke hängen und verhinderte Schlimmes Nicht einparken.jpg|Da könnte jemand nicht einparken! God is Playing with us!.jpg|God is Playing with us! und die "Hexe" im Hintergrund, gruselig^^ Horrorcrash Easter Basin.jpg|Ein schlimmer Crash in Easter Basin Horrorcrash Corvin Stadium.jpg|Crash in der Nähe vom Corvin Stadium Buscrash.jpg|Ab sofort: Enge steile Gassen meiden, wenn man mit einem Bus fährt! Crash auf der Windy-Windy Street 2.jpg|Ein weiterer Crash auf der Windy-Windy Street(verkeilt unter der Treppe^^) nicht erwünscht.jpg|Hier bin ich eindeutig nicht erwünscht.... Beechcraft Landung Zero.jpg|Perfekte Landung der Beechcraft bei Zeros Modellbaushop Absturz in den Ocean Docks.jpg|Wow grad so geschaft! Absturz in den Ocean Docks_1.jpg|In Startposition, doch leider komm ich nicht mehr hinein... Bentley Mulsanne im Wasser.jpg|Ein 300.000 Tausend Euro Auto im Wasser versenkt! Truck im Wasser.jpg|Da habe ich mich wohl verfahren.... Sauber geparkt!.jpg|Gut geparkt! Videos miniatur|left|300px|Die erste Crash Compilation miniatur|right|300px|Die erste Crash Compilation Meine Musikfavoriten und Genres Alternative Rock # Linkin Park # Three Days Grace # Nickelback # Bloodhound Gang # 3 Doors Down # The Killers # The Rasmus # The Used # U2 # Placebo # Hoobastank Cello Rock # Apocalyptica Dance # Enrique Iglesias # Cascada # Ida Corr # Loreen DJ's # David Guetta # Armand Van Helden # Ian Carey # Swedish House Mafia (Steve Angello, Sebastian Ingrossso, Axwell) # Ronny Rockstroh # Bob Sinclar # Fedde le Grand # Eric Prydz # Benny Benassi Electronic # LMFAO # Eiffel 65 # 3OH!3 # Skrillex # Stromae # DBN # Ida Corr Grime # Tinie Tempah # Professor Green # Dizzee Rascal # Wretch 32 Heavy Metal # HIM # Metallica # Fallout Hip-Hop # Timbaland # Culcha Candela # Peter Fox # Seeed # Mattafix # Olli Banjo # Travie McCoy # Skero # N.E.R.D House # Martin Solveig / Dragonette # Remady # Guru Josh Indietronic # Hadouken! Neue deutsche Härte # Rammstein # Oomph! Post Grunge # Three Days Grace # Shinedown # 3 Doors Down # Hoobastank Punk # Rise Against # Slide-fifty # Vennaskond # The Prodigy # Zaunpfahl Rap Dänisch # L.O.C. Deutsch # Fler # Farid Bang # Favorite # K.I.Z. # Playboy 51 / Fiko # Kollegah # Frauenarzt und Manny Marc alias Die Atzen # Mario Barth # Kool Savas # Marteria # Bushido # Thomas Karaoglan alias Der Checker # Sido # Samy Deluxe # Azad # Kay One # Blumio # Curse # Summer Cem # Massiv Englisch # Lil Wayne # Chris Brown # Pitbull # Busta Rhymes # Eminem # B.o.B # Lloyd Banks # Ludacris # Drake # Jay-Z # T.I. # Kanye West # Flo Rida # Snoop Dogg # Akon # 50 Cent # Coolio # Ice Cube # Iyaz # Jeezy (ehemals Young Jeezy) # Big Boi # Aggro Santos Französisch # Sexion d’Assaut Schweizerdeutsch # Bligg R&B # Taio Cruz # Bruno Mars # Enrique Iglesias # Jason Derulo # Mike Posner # Timbaland # Usher # Rihanna # Iyaz # Jamie Foxx # Joey Moe # Ne-Yo Reggae # Bruno Mars # Culcha Candela Rock # Nickelback # Böhse Onkelz # Billy Talent # Green Day # U2 # Bon Jovi # Ozzy Osbourne Synthpop / Electropop # Depeche Mode # Getter Jaani / Koit Toome # Alphaville # Cheryl Cole # Blue October Vocal Trance # Lasgo Andere Seiten wo ich aktiv bin die nicht zu wiki gehören * exoticspotter.com Andere coole Spiele die ich weiterempfehlen kann * The Elder Scrolls Reihe: Ebenfalls Open World, nur quasi im Mittelalter, eine gute Alternative zu GTA, wie ich finde. * Dungeon Siege, Dungeon Siege 2: Früher habe ich dass oft gezockt, ein Rollenspiel dass Spaß gemacht hat. * Half-Life, Half-Life 2, Half-Life 2 Episode One, Half-Life 2 Episode Two: Einfach geiler Action-Shooter mit guter Story, leider aber geringen Wiederspielwert, da dass einzige was mann nach dem Ende machen kann ist, versucen die Errungeschaften zu bekommen * Team Fortress 2 und Portal: Ersteres ist ein geiler Online Team-Deatmatch Shooter und letzteres erfordert logisches Denken, bring aber auch ein wenig Humor und Action mit sich. * 18 Wheels of Steel: Eine coole Trucksimulation, die aber nach der Zeit zu eintönig wird. * Geheimakte Tunguska, Geheimakte 2: Beides coole Adventures, mit Nina mysteriöse Geschehnisse und Mythen erforschen, doch wenn man einmal durch hat, kann man zwar nicht mehr allzuviel machen, aber ich arbeite an meiner Wiki dazu. * Crashday: Eim hamma Rennspiel, was mich persönlich nach der Zeit auch nicht mehr fordert beziehungsweise ein paar technische Probleme hatte. * Silent Storm, Silent Storm Sentinels, Hammer und Sichel: Die geilsten rundenbasierten Actiongames die mehr untergekommen sind. Wenn man will, kann man einfach alles kaputt bomben (insofern die Mission dies zulässt). cs: Uživatel:Mike.seeliger en: User:Mike.seeliger es: Usuario:Mike.seeliger fi: Käyttäjä:Mike.seeliger fr: Utilisateur:Mike.seeliger it: Utente:Mike.seeliger ja: 利用者:Mike.seeliger nl: Gebruiker:Mike.seeliger no: Bruker:Mike.seeliger [[pl: Użytkownik:Mike.seeliger pt: Utilizador:Mike.seeliger ro: Utilizator:Mike.seeliger ru: Участник:Mike.seeliger sv: Användare:Mike.seeliger tr: Kullanıcı:Mike.seeliger vi: Thành viên:Mike.seeliger Kategorie:Nutzer de Kategorie:Nutzer en-2 Kategorie:Chat-Moderatoren